The present invention relates generally to labeling devices and, more particularly, to air pressure labeling devices for valve stem caps.
With the advent of a large variety of automobile tires, there is now a large variation in the recommended air pressure to be used in such tires. For example, there is a large number of automobile tires which require different inflation pressures. Moreover, there are tires on other vehicles which range from ATV and motorcycle tires that require 3 to 10 psi up to motorcycle tires which require up to 45 psi or higher.
There are many utility vehicles that require either much higher or much lower pressures than those customarily encountered in automobile tires. For example, there are tires to be inflated on various lawn, garden and agricultural tractors, on "Bobcats" or like small loading devices, and there is a large variety of medium duty to heavy duty trucks with over the road tires on them that require up to 80 psi or more. The importance of proper air pressure cannot be overemphasized. Unless tire pressure is proper, maximum fuel efficiency cannot be obtained. Tire pressure is important to safe handling and of course, tire safety and wear. A tire that is under inflated cannot meet warranty inspection as to mileage.
Most importantly, dealer shops do not always take care in inflating tires to the desired pressure. Ordinarily, a majority of such shops merely inflate auto tires to one pressure and truck tires to another pressure. Because service intervals between lubrication have been extended from 1,000 or 2,000 miles to 3,000 to 7,500 miles, the consequences of improper tire pressure can be appreciated. A tire which is thus underinflated may be driven for the longer interval without proper pressure adjustments. The foregoing are merely exemplary of the wide variety of applications that exist. In addition, there are storage tanks and other devices for air which may initially be inflated to a certain pressure, such as portable and fixed air supply tanks or the like, self-contained underwater breathing apparatus ("scuba") tanks, and many other applications which are known to those skilled in the art.
With the large variety of applications encountered by a typical user, it is thought that a ready reminder of the applicable pressures should be able to be easily seen at the most convenient point, namely right at the inflation valve itself. This avoids the difficulty of rummaging through the glove compartment or looking on the "B" pillar of an automobile or other inconsistent location in order to obtain this information. After looking in one or more places, a person is tempted not to continue the search. Often, after-market tires differing in width and/or in rim size from the OEM tires also require different pressures, thus making information in the owner manual obsolete or misleading. The individual user may himself have a preference for inflation pressures which are either greater or less than that originally specified for the application.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a labeling device for a valve cap which would carry a highly visible reminder of the exact inflation pressure to be used in that particular application.
Another object of the invention is to provide a form of labeling which is easy to install, and once installed, requires little or no maintenance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a valve cap wherein the valve cap maintains its integrity and on which the indicated air pressure is kept on a cap which, although separately manufactured, is easily installed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flag or other element which is separate from, but integrated in use with the air pressure indicator, and which may contain advertising or like material, or indicate units (Kpa, psi, Bar) of pressure to be applied.
A still further object is to provide a cap which will seal out dust and water as well as or better than existing caps.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in some embodiments, a tether for the valve cap so that it will not be lost or associated with another tire.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flag or like vertical extension of the tray or the like which is adapted to carry the elements on which the indicated air pressure is displayed, or optionally, an advertising message.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a space on the lower portion of a composite cap which includes a band encircling the cap to carry the name of the tire maker or other advertising message, or in the alternative, which may carry the units in which the inflation pressure is measured, such as psi, bar, or Kpa (kilo pascals).
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cap bearing inflation information which cap may be installed in the same way as a regular cap once the tire pressure legend has been inserted therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap with a multi-piece insert, with two of the pieces each containing a digit of the desired pressure to be contained in the application.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multi-piece assembled cap wherein the flag or like part of the insert portion may be rotated as desired to provide maximum visibility to the desired pressure reminder, and which will inherently serve as a torque-limiting device when used as a turning handle or aid and which is also handy in removing the cap.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-piece arrangement, including a tray piece constructed and arranged to carry the remaining portions of a multi-piece insert bearing an indication of pressure and which tray eases the task of initial assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight valve cap which by reason of its light weight, will have a minimal effect on wheel and tire balance.
A still further object is to provide a simplified system of tire pressure marking, preferably using a one-piece insert premarked with a desired pressure, and which therefore may be incorporated advantageously and at low cost by the manufacturer for OEM applications.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an after-market device which, by reason of the arrangement of its parts, can incorporate any number of pressures from 1 psi to 99 psi using only two button-like inserts which are suitably prepared in conjunction with a tray member.
The present invention achieves its objects by providing a modified valve stem cap wherein an insert for the valve cap is adapted to indicate the pressure which is to be contained in the application. Other embodiments include a modified cap with a center tray-like insert and two companion inserts which may be snapped into a recess on the valve cover as a unit, with the two inserts each containing one numeral of the desired pressure and optionally including a center flag or the like containing advertising message or an indication of the units in which pressure is measured.
The invention also achieves its objects by providing a light weight, accessible collar which can contain an advertising message or an indication of tire pressure measuring units.
The manner in which the invention achieves its objects and other objects which are inherent in the invention will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the accompanying description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, and shown in the accompanying drawings wherein like numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.